kreacjonizmfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tajemnica pochodzenia życia - James Tour
James Tour: Tajemnica pochodzenia życia Konferencja na temat nauki i wiary w Dallas, Discovery Institute, Center for Science & Culture Styczeń 18-19, 2019 rok, Kościół Baptystów Park Cities, sponsor; Dallas Discovery Institute Tajemnica pochodzenia życia - James Tour Stanę w tym miejscu żebym mógł stąd wiedzieć co jest z tyłu jak za starych dni, musiałeś patrzeć na slajdy i używać wskaźnika laserowego o wiele częściej. Więc, naprzód do następnego slajdu, to jest przegląd części pracy którą wykonujemy w naszej grupie, ponieważ wiele razy nastąpi krytyka tych którzy mówią na konferencjach jak ta że nie są oni praktykującymi naukowcami, że czytają jedynie papiery i piszą książki, ale ja napisałem bardzo mało książek, w rzeczywistości tylko jedną i nigdy nie zrobię tego ponownie. Pisałem rozdziały dla książek ale tylko za wielką namową, zazwyczaj po prostu publikuje pisma, publikujemy pisma i dzienniki – to jest to co robimy w moim świecie. I pracujemy w wielu różnych obszarach i powodem dla którego mówię wam o tym wszystkim jest że chce abyście zobaczyli że jestem naprawdę praktykującym naukowcem i bardzo rzadko uczęszczam na konferencje jak ta. Zazwyczaj jestem na konferencjach z naukowcami i inżynierami. Pracujemy w obszarze laserowym, dlatego możemy wziąć poliamidy i trafić je laserem oraz pisać wzorce grafenu. Grafen jest pojedynczą warstwą grafitu, jeden gruby atom i jest to najsilniejszy materiał znany na tym poziomie. Ogólnie jest stwarzany w wysokiej temperaturze i to wszystko jest stworzone w rok za pomocą laseru, to jest chleb, to nie zostało na niego nałożone, zostało to obrócone w atomy węglowodanu w molekułach chleba. Te atomy węgla w tym chlebie do grafenu. Więc przekształciliśmy je. To orzech kokosowy przekształcony w kondensator, więc robimy to na żywności, zapytasz „dlaczego chcesz pisać wzory na żywności”? A czemu nie? Więc jeżeli macie na przykład ziemniaka i chcecie coś na nim bardzo szybko zaznaczyć, każdy z was waszych plastikowych butelkach ma drobno napisaną laserem datę, jeżeli za pomocą lasera możemy pisać bardzo szybko, wiesz dokładnie z jakiego pola ten ziemniak został wzięty, jaką datę ma umieszczona na sobie, i jeżeli zbudujesz elektronikę możesz wbudować sensory elektroniczne w żywność bardzo szybko. Rozdzielamy nanoinżynieryjnie węgiel i używamy tego w medycynie a także w elektronice i bateriach. To są dwie ściśnięte pamięci, to jest wszystko już reklamowane, to zapis reklamowy, pracujemy w obszarze urazowego mózgu. Pracujemy nad super kondensatorami, tutaj bierzemy asfalt i używamy go usuwając dwutlenek węgla z naturalnego gazu. Mój przyjaciel Richard jest tutaj i on pracuje nad tym także, więc to są obszary, my – prawdziwi naukowcy, robimy prawdziwe rzeczy. Dobrze. Następny slajd. Następny slajd, ten film się nie odtworzy, więc przejdziemy do następnego. (Obecna grupa badawcza) Tam jest Richard, i przejdźmy do następnego slajdu. To była grupa badawcza. Więc wejdziemy w temat, nie będę używał żadnych odniesień do Boga, żadnych odniesień do inteligentnego projektanta, niczego; będę tylko dawał wam naukę do krytyki nauki. Co możemy powiedzieć o pochodzeniu życia? Co nauka nam mówi? Co możemy z niej wywnioskować? Więc z wyboru; nie będę wspominał Boga ponieważ jeżeli wspomnę Boga i Jezusa Chrystusa, ludzie powiedzą „Tor przedstawia Jezusa by o nim mówić, to nie jest dla nas prawdziwa rozmowa”. To jest czysto naukowa rozmowa – to funkcjonuje w każdej szkole medycznej w każdej chemicznym dziale. Następny slajd. Więc to jest komórka. Jakie jest pochodzenie życia? Jak możesz uzyskać komórkę jak tą? Pochodzenie czegoś takiego jak to? To jest niesamowita maszyna, komórka jest niesamowitą maszyną, to nie jest tylko kropla protoplazmy; każdego dnia jest ciężej by mówić o pochodzeniu życia, by wyjść ze scenariuszem ponieważ pochodzenie życia staje się coraz bardziej i bardziej złożone każdego dnia. Komórka jest fabryką. Posiada dwuwarstwowe lipidową która jest ekstremalnie selektywna w przepuszczaniu przez siebie konkretnych rzeczy a nie innych. Posiada całą tą sub-strukturę, te małe obszary gdzie energia jest wytwarzana. Posiada te mikrotubule które może formować, więc może przenosić materie z punktu A do punktu B. Jeżeli masz fabrykę, to co widzisz to wiszące na głową maszyny które przenoszą materiały z punktu A do punktu B w tym systemie i sposób w jaki to robią jest oparty o konstrukcje na stojakach, ale ta sama rzecz ma miejsce w komórce. Macie te mikrotubule przenoszące materiał z punktu A do B. I wtedy gdy materiał jest już przeniesiony, mikrotubule rozpadają się i montują w innym miejscu. Zapytasz „czemu po prostu ich nie zostawiają?” Ponieważ wtedy komórka stała by się zbyt sztywna. Więc odbudowują się, jest to niesamowita fabryka która ma miejsce w komórce. To jest to co musimy zrobić; jeżeli chcemy wyjaśnić pochodzenie życia, musimy zacząć tutaj, nie tutaj, zaczynasz z pojedynczą komórką – stwórz po prostu zwykłą komórkę. To jest to co musimy zrobić w kwestii pochodzenia życia, NIKT nigdy tego nie zrobił. Jeżeli byłeś uczony że prosta forma życia została stworzona to KŁAMSTWO w które wierzysz – ktoś powiedział ci kłamstwo. To NIGDY nie miało miejsca. Następny slajd. Organizmy dbają o życie. Molekuły NIE dbają o życie. Chemia jest całkowicie obojętna dla życia. Bez biologicznie pochodnych jednostek na nich działających, molekuły nigdy widziane jako ewokujące ku życiu. NIGDY. Molekuły nie dbają o życie. Nie wiedzą nic o zmierzają do życia, nie mają umysłu. Organizmy chcą zmierzać do życia i kontynuować życie. Molekuły nie dbają o życie. Nikt nigdy nie widział molekuł zbierających się ku życiu, nigdy – nigdy nie miało to miejsca, bez biologicznego bytu pracującego nad nimi; zapytałem cały mój koledż: „Czy możecie pokazać mi tego przykład? Molekuł zmierzających w określonym porządku według uporządkowanego systemu gdzie nie masz żadnego stałego montażu jak AAA lub AB AB?” W ten sposób możesz otrzymać czyste termodynamiczne złożenie. Ale nie uporządkowane złożenie jest nie regularnym wzorem, tak samo jest w DNA. Wiemy z nauki komputerowej że musicie mieć nie regularne wzory w porządku, aby otrzymać złożoność dla żyjących systemów. I zapytałem moich kolegów „czy macie jakikolwiek przykład molekuł bez biologicznego bytu je kierującego, zbierające się by uzyskać w określonym porządku złożenie które jest nie regularnym wzorem? I wysłali mi pisma gdzie gdzie chemicy wzięli molekułę i złożyli ją w określony sposób – NIE BIOLOGICZNY BYT; nie możesz wziąć człowieka który to robi. Molekuły nie zmierzają ku życiu. Nawet jeżeli chciałbyś żeby molekuły to robiły i miałbyś ludzi pracujących nad nimi, wtedy ludzie to robią i odpowiedź brzmi: Nie. Następny slajd. Więc praktycznie prawie że każdy chemiczny syntetyczny eksperyment odnośnie badań nad pochodzeniem życia może być podsumowany przez protokół analogiczny do tego; nabywają niektóre chemikalia, głównie w dużym stopniu czystości, od firmy chemicznej. Dobrze, więc to jest to co oni robią; najpierw nabywają chemikalia, mieszają te chemikalia z wodą w wysokiej stężeniu lub w specyficznym porządku pod ustanowionymi i obmyślonymi warunkami bezpieczeństwa we współczesnym laboratorium. Wtedy mogą otrzymać mieszaninę związków chemicznych przybliżonych do jednej lub większej ilości klasy chemikaliów potrzebnych dla życia czyli: węglowodanów, kwasu nukleinowego, aminokwasów lub lipidów. To jest to co wiemy, całe znane nam życie składa się z tych czterech budulcowych bloków, więc starają się stworzyć te cztery bloki budulcowe. Wtedy publikują pismo z śmiałymi twierdzeniami o pochodzeniu życia z tych funkcjonalnych surowych mieszanin rozerwanych stereo chemicznie pół produktów tak jak zrobił to Miller w 1952 roku. NIC nie zmieniło się w ciągu następnych 66 lat, NIC. Nic się nie zmieniło. Dokładnie tam gdzie byliśmy w 1952 roku, jest to dokładnie to samo miejsce w którym pozostajemy teraz, pomyśl o tym co zostało dokonane w nauce w czasie ostatnich 60 lat. Pomyśl o tym że mamy połączenie satelitarne, pamiętaj o tym że 1952 nie było satelit, teraz mamy połączenie satelitarne, mamy telefony komórkowe, mamy struktury DNA, możemy manipulować strukturą DNA. NIC nie zmieniło się w kwestii badań pochodzenia życia w ciągu 66 lat. To jest ważne dla uświadomienia sobie. Wtedy angażujecie jakiekolwiek bezkrytyczne pismo by rozpowszechniło nieusprawiedliwione ekstrapolacje dla laika „widzicie? Naukowcy rozumieją jak życie się uformowało”. Wtedy namawiacie pokolenie piszące naukowe podręczniki szkolne by zrobili kolorowe zwodnicze rysunki surowych chemikaliów składających się samoistnie z komórek które pojawiają się jako pełzające istoty w prehistorycznym stawie. To jest dokładnie to co robią, każdy jeden z ich eksperymentów. Wszystkie są robione w ten sposób. Każdy z ich eksperymentów może być dopasowany w to, i co się stanie to że że wysyłacie mi artykuły „popatrz na to”. „Ci ludzie stworzyli życie, czyż nie?” To wszystko mieści się w tym. Zaufajcie mi, wszystko się w tym mieści. KAŻDY z nich. Następny slajd. Więc, tutaj mamy problem syntezy; jeżeli chcecie stworzyć molekuły, pamiętacie – musimy mieć te cztery klasy molekuł; jeżeli chcesz uzyskać molekułę, to jest to co musisz zrobić: molekuły zawierające się w żywych systemach praktycznie zawsze ukazują homo chiralność. Oznacza to że mają jedną zręczność, i nie inną, ogromna ilość biologicznych molekuł za wyjątkiem bardzo małej części jak woda i kwas octowy, wszystko co jest większe niż to obrazy lustrzane. Tak jak twoja lewa i prawa ręka, są odbiciami. Nie są absolutnie identyczne, nie możesz wpasować swoja prawą rękę w lewą, to nie pasuje, wszystkie molekuły są jak to w biologi. To jest bardzo trudne do zrobienia, bardzo trudno jest zrobić chodź jedno lustrzane odbicie związku chemicznego. To może być zrobione, ale jest bardzo trudne, jest to część problemu. Gdy budujecie molekularne systemy ciągle je usprawniając, potrzebujecie cofnąć syntezę ponownie do kroku pierwszego. Bierze to syntezę z powrotem do pierwszego kroku, innymi słowy gdy starasz się coś stworzyć jak „warunki nie sprzyjają, może rzeczy rozkładają się”, więc wracasz do pierwszego kroku i przynosisz więcej materiału początkowego. Bierzesz więc małą ilość próbując trochę tego i tego; wszystko co działo by się na prebiotycznej ziemi aby coś uzyskać, jeżeli to popełniło by błąd nie możecie już wydobyć tej jednostki, jest to bardzo trudne – to tam jest, więc idziesz dalej mówiąc „400 milionów lat” - jeżeli chcesz wziąć taki rodzaj liczb i zupełnie nagle włożyć to w błędną zgrupowanie, „co teraz zrobię?”. Musisz wrócić do pierwszego kroku, musisz wrócić 400 milionów lat wstecz? Tak musisz wrócić. „Ale nie wiem jak wrócić” - „dlaczego?” „Ponieważ nigdy nie prowadziłem notatek laboratoryjnych”. Jeżeli nie prowadzicie zapisu, nie wiecie nawet jak wrócić. To nie wie nawet co zamierzacie zrobić do przodu, ponieważ to nawet nie ma świadomości tego do czego dąży, pamiętajcie; molekuły nie mają umysłu. Nie wiedzą gdzie zmierzają, to jest problem syntezy, i nie wiedzą jak zatrzymać kurs postępu lub dlaczego go zatrzymać, nie ma żadnego celu. Nie wie, „myślę że uformuje dziś życie”. „Myślę że uformuje pewną komórkę” - molekuły nie wiedzą tego, nie rozumieją tego, więc idą dalej, związki chemiczne bez celu, gdy jesteś w laboratorium dążysz do określonego celu, wiesz, wiesz co zamierzasz. To nie wie w którym miejscu zakończyć, lub jak zakończyć, może wytworzy to węglowodany, to nie mówi „czemu by nie stworzyć węglowodanów, myślę że zakończę syntezę”. Nie. To pójdzie dalej i wytworzy coś innego od tego; nie wie jak się zatrzymać. Mimo że twierdzi się że czas jest wielkim ratunkiem dla samorództwa (abiogenezy) – to przed biologią, abiogeneza może być w rzeczywistości wrogiem, dla przykładu węglowodany są kinetycznymi produktami, są przechodzą karmelizacje, rozkładają się. Innymi słowy gdy tworzysz węglowodan – to nie jest finalny produkt uformowany w reakcji, musisz zatrzymać reakcję, więc chemik obserwuje reakcje i zatrzymuje ją po pewnym czasie by zatrzymać jej postęp w molekułach. Jeżeli było by to bezkierunkowe, niekierowane, postępowało by to dalej w inne śmieci. Węglowodany są kinetycznymi produktami co oznacza że karmelizują się, polimeryzują w starte śmieci. Tak samo jak gdy bierzesz cukier i podgrzewasz go a on się zmienia, tak samo jest z węglowodanami. Nie pozostają jako zwykłe węglowodany, kończą odwodnione. Prebiotyczny system nie ma zdolności do oczyszczenia struktur, musicie być zdolni do oczyszczeni ponieważ jeżeli nie oczyszczacie, wtedy produkty wbudowane w system zaczynają zużywać twój materiał początkowy powstrzymując reakcję którą chcesz. Musisz być zdolny do oczyszczania, bez niej nie możesz pracować. Każdy chemik uruchamia reakcję, wtedy zatrzymuje ją i oczyszcza przechodząc do następnego kroku. Raz na jakiś czas jeżeli jest to naprawdę czysta reakcja, może przejść jeden lub dwa kroki dalej, ale musisz oczyszczać. Odczynnik jest niezbędny, kolejność odczynników. Nie możesz po prostu powiedzieć „wszystkie odczynniki wymieszały się razem i stad masz to co masz”. Gdy robisz swoje ciasto, macie mąkę, macie mleko, macie jajka. Powiecie „cóż, myślę że dodam teraz lukier”. Nie, w kolejności zgodnej z tym – to jest prawdziwe, to jest to czym zajmujemy się w chemii. Rzeczy muszą być dodane w pewnym czasie, nie możecie po prostu dodać ich kiedykolwiek chcecie. Kolejność dołączania odczynników w poprawnym tego czasie jest krytycznie istotne. Parametry temperatury, ciśnienia, rozpuszczalników, światła/braku światła, pH, atmosfery, gazów, muszą być ostrożnie kontrolowane by zbudować złożona molekularną strukturę. Nie ma ucieczki na około tego, to jest to co jest potrzebne. Musicie mieć charakteryzacje na każdym kroku, to jest trudne to zrobienia, chemicy muszą charakteryzować rzeczy na każdym kroku ponieważ musisz mieć pewność co otrzymasz zanim przejdziesz do następnego kroku. Jak natura charakteryzuje? W tym momencie biologiczne systemy charakteryzują rzeczy przez to że za każdym razem gdy coś zrobią jest enzym który sprawdza tą strukturę. Jeżeli nie jest to właściwa struktura, inne enzymy przyjdą i posiekają to na mniejsze kawałki, by to zrekonstruować. Macie błędy w DNA, enzymy które przemieszczają się w DNA znajdują ten błąd, wycinają go i przenoszą go na właściwe miejsce. Ale w prebiotycznym biologicznym świecie nie ma enzymów, jak jest to sprawdzane? I za każdym razem gdy są używane do kontroli; jakikolwiek system jest potrzebny do kontroli jest bardziej złożony od systemu który jest kontrolowany. Więc skąd to macie? Nikt nie wie. Wszyscy są bezradni w tym ale nikt nie chce tego przyznać. Problem transferu masy – to brzmi jak żaden problem dla ciebie, ale pozwól mi coś powiedzieć; to jest zabójca tego wszystkiego. Czy są tutaj jacykolwiek organiczni chemicy syntetyczni? Jakikolwiek syntetyczny chemik? Podnieście swoje ręce. Jeden tam. Dobrze, i jeden tam. Jeżeli powiem coś co nie jest prawdą – chce byście wstali i po prostu powiedzieli „kłamca”.W porządku? Jeżeli powiem coś co nie jest prawdą, po prostu wstańcie, w porządku? Dla tych wszystkich ludzi by widzieli że kłamie – musicie to zweryfikować. Problem transferu masy. Każdy kto ukończył złożoną organiczną syntezę – zaczynacie z pół kilograma materiału, idziecie dalej, oczyszczacie to kończąc w końcu na dwóch miligramach i wciąż wybieracie, więc co robicie? Cofacie się do początku tworząc więcej, poruszając się określona trasą przez co uzyskujecie więcej ale musicie cofać się by położyć materiał początkowy. Przynosicie więcej materiału. Jak to robicie? By mówić że natura „jakoś” zaczęła i uzyskała kilo formaldehydu, aceton i wtedy zaczyna to łączyć, więc to zacznie iść dalej oddziałując w jakimś punkcie tak długo aż wyczerpie materiał. Jak więc powraca ponownie do początku i ponownie zyskuje go więcej? Nigdy nie posiada laboratorium ani notatek więc nigdy nie wie jak je otrzymać. Więc nawet jeżeli mogłaby to powtórzyć to zejdzie na tą samą śmieciową drogę i zrobi to samo ponownie. Nigdy nie wie do czego zmierza, natura nie posiada laboratoryjnych notatek. Następny slajd. Więc to są części silnika nanomaszyn które tworzymy – nanosamochody, w zasadzie wygraliśmy w 2017 roku między narodowy wyścig nano samochodów, był to pierwszy wyścig gdzie pokonano 150 nanometrów w czasie godziny i pół, to brzmi jakby był to długi czas by pokonać trasę 150 nanometrów ale w zasadzie miejsce drugie który zdobyli ludzie za nami, była to szwajcarska drużyna, zajęło im to 5 godzin za nami. Więc zajęło im to samo 6 i pół godziny w całości, i żadna z innych międzynarodowych drużyn była zdolna do tego aby ukończyć wyścig w 30 godzin. Więc nie jest proste pokonać trasę 150 nanometrów gdy prowadzisz to małe auto. Ale w każdym razie, to jest motor, samochód. Widzicie te różne kroki, reagują we wszystkich tych różnych temperaturach, muszą mieć 5 stopni, później -10 i -15, i potem -50 stopni. Wówczas uruchamiasz te reakcje tutaj w 130 stopniach, a tę w 116 stopniach. „Po co ta temperatura? Jaki jest twój problem z tym? Nie może być zimne-ciepłe, zimne-ciepłe? Czemu to robisz?” Bo po prostu bardzo lubimy. Bardzo lubimy zimne rzeczy, chłodzenie rzeczy, NIE; musisz to zrobić. Każdy krok potrzebuje swoich własnych parametrów, skąd natura ma to wiedzieć? Powiedz „cóż, ma taką klatkę wentylacyjną którą podgrzewa, a potem zabiera ją i umieszcza to w jakimś bardzo zimnym miejscu a potem z powrotem i z powrotem”. Nikt nie wie jak cokolwiek z tego może się zdarzyć w naturze, nikt nie wie. Następny slajd. To jest procedura eksperymentalna, więc co robicie? Bierzecie trzy suche końce, ładujecie to do 33, dodajecie siarczan magnezu i dichlorometan, ochładzacie to i ochładzacie - to jest tylko jeden krok, jeden krok z tą rzeczą, i wtedy to macie, to tylko jeden krok, wszystkie te rzeczy musie zrobić. Musicie wiedzieć co robicie ale nawet jeżeli ja dałbym ten opis wam to wy nie wiedzielibyście jak to zrobić. Więc musicie być doświadczonymi chemikami by wziąć to i być zdolni powtórzyć to zgodnie z opisem. Więc czym jest ten bezrozumny biologiczny system? „Nie wiem jak to zrobić”. Nikt nie wie. Następny slajd. Później musicie charakteryzować to co już zrobiliście, mamy tutaj narzędzie zwane NMR i jego wierzchołek i z tego szczytu ustalacie strukturę, więc możecie mieć dokładną strukturę, w ten sposób wszystkie farmaceutyki są przydzielone. Natura nie może tego zrobić, natura używa bardziej złożonych systemów, ma różny rękawice na każdą rękę w naturze – różny enzym który wykrywa problemy w strukturze, to bardziej złożone niż nawet to. To ogólne narzędzie. Ale następny slajd pokazuje nam że, następny slajd. (Szczegóły charakteryzacji jednej molekuły, część 1-wsza) To jest to co musimy zapisać aby przekonać naszych kolegów że mamy to co myślimy że mamy, kombinacja standardów tego co deuterium, proton, c-13, DEPT-135, 13C, eksperymenty i standard 2D, 1H Więc musicie przez to wszystko przejść, to nie koniec. Następny slajd. (Szczegóły charakteryzacji jednej molekuły, część 2-ga) Więc to część 2-ga, wszystko to potrzebne jest dla scharakteryzowania tylko jednej molekuły. Charakteryzacja jest trudniejsza niż synteza, tak jest, każdy chemik to powie. Możesz coś zrobić ale zajmuje ci o wiele więcej by to scharakteryzować i musisz znać strukturę ponieważ musisz wiedzieć co zrobić w następnym kroku. Natura jest skonfrontowana z tą samą rzeczą cały czas. Tworzenie molekuł jest trudne. Następny slajd. To pismo ma 281 stron uzupełniających dane charakteryzujące. Pokazałem wam paragraf charakteryzacji, 281 stron tego by przekonać świat że stworzyliśmy te motoryzowane nano samochody. Jak świat biologiczny to wszystko zrobił? Nikt nie wie, oni wszyscy są bez poszlaki, ale naukowcy nie mówią jak trudne to jest. Następny slajd. To była pierwsza generacja silników które włożyliśmy w samochody, działało ale wirował tylko 1.8 obrotów na godzinę. Gdy go przebudowaliśmy atomu siarki chodził później 3 miliony obrotów na sekundę. Nawet tak mała zmiana może sprawić tak wielką różnicę. Więc co zrobisz? „To co robisz to wymazujesz tą siarkę i tyle” - tak możecie zrobić na tablicy szkolnej, ale to zabiera nas do pierwszego kroku. To jest to o czym mówię. Gdy coś chcesz zbudować i mówisz „o, jestem tak blisko życia” - jeżeli masz jedną rzecz źle to nie będzie w ogolę działać. „Po prostu modyfikujesz to i działa”, dobrze, wróć więc do samego początku. Wróć Miliard lat do samego początku, to za trudne – nikt nie wie jak to rozwiązać. Nie możesz zbudować molekuły. Następny slajd. Więc pamiętajcie, samo stworzenie tylko molekuły, prostej molekuły; musicie mieć węglowodany, musicie mieć lipidy, kwasy nukleinowe, musicie mieć proteiny. Nawet jeżeli stworzycie aminokwasy, jak szczepicie wszystkie aminokwasy razem? Aminokwasy nie sczepiają się samoistnie, my nawet nie mówimy o kolejności, jak je złączyć, wczorajszej nocy ktoś wysłał mi pismo „tutaj jest pismo na temat samo-składających się molekuł.” Kategoria:James Tour Kategoria:Samorództwo Kategoria:Koncepcja naturalistycznego powstania życia Kategoria:Chemia Kategoria:Biologia